Snowing in a Desert
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Gaara still has difficulty sleeping and is feeling the guilt of his past actions that still prevent him sleeping, how will he be able to survive this?


Sleepless D: I thought I'd do something so I've made this...not really descriptive is it? I just wanted to make a different couple and made it dirty, hope you enjoy it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was very late out in Sunagakure, everyone laid in their beds, the KazeKage stood on top of his tower in his Kazekage outfit minus the hat, breathing in the cold air. He stood here most nights, even after his Tailed beast was taken from him, he still couldn't sleep, whenever he did, he'd have nightmares of killing those he had already killed again. 'Why won't you go away?' Gaara thought to himself, trying to repress his emotions of remembering that he hurt so many people in his past.<p>

He had begged forgiveness from those he harmed or the family members that he killed, he gained their forgiveness but he never feels relief of the burden, he helps all those he harmed and everyone that he had threatened beforehand. But he still couldn't feel any relief; he helps everyone and everyone love him for that, he was happy that everyone cared for him but felt that he was given something that didn't belong to him. "Why do I get praise when I've hurt so many?" He said aloud, staring into the starry sky and saw a full moon. "At least I don't get bloodthirsty during that time." He smiled but was soon taken from him as he remembered the people he killed during the full moon. "Why won't you go away?" Gaara asked.

"I-I'm sorry L-Lord Gaara!" Someone stammered behind him, he looked in surprise to see Matsuri hiding behind the door to the roof.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gaara said.

"Oh...S-Sorry again L-Lord Gaara." She said and was about to close the door.

"Matsuri, come here." He said, making her stop.

"I...I have t-to go." She said.

"It wasn't a request." Gaara told her, making her jump and quickly went to him, he looked at her and she was wearing her ninja outfit minus the flak jacket and headband.

She stood there for a couple of minutes as Gaara just stared at her, making her nervous, she then started to blush until she shivered from a cold wind as it blew across the land. "L-Lord Gaara...is there anything t-that you want?" She asked as she rubbed her parts of her bare skin.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Gaara asked.

"C-Calling you w-what Lord G-Gaara?" She asked.

"That, you call me Lord Gaara when we've known each other before I became Kazekage." Gaara says.

"I-I'm sorry Lo...Gaara." She blushed.

Gaara looked at her shivering form curiously and raised an eyebrow that wasn't there. "Why are you shivering?" He asked, and then looking at her face to see her blushing. "And why is your face red?"

"I-It's cold out h-here." She said, blushing harder.

"Cold?" Gaara asked, looking around, not feeling the cold.

"Y-Yes..." She said, wondering why he wasn't affected by the cold and was about to ask but saw a bit of sand move around his bare skin. 'Oh, that's why...' She thought to herself.

Gaara shrugged it off and looked back at the blushing Matsuri. "I can't feel the cold, so are you red because for the cold?" He asked.

"Um...Y-Yes, sure Gaara." She said, blushing a bit more.

Gaara unzipped his Kazekage robe and passed it to her, making her wave her arms in protest. "N-No! I c-can't wear t-that! I-It should only b-be worn b-by the K-Kazekage!" She yelled.

"You're cold and I don't want you to get ill because of it." Gaara told her.

Matsuri looked uncertain but took it and wrapped it around herself; Gaara moved to the edge of the building and sat down, patting the spot next to him as he stared up at the stars. Matsuri was even more nervous but sat next to him; they sat there for several minutes, enjoying each other's company as they looked up at the starry sky, Matsuri smiled as she breathed in the scent of Gaara which also smelled of sand. "It's peaceful up here." She smiled, getting warmer and getting used to talking to Gaara.

"Yes, I come up here every night and watch the night pass when I became Kazekage." Gaara said.

"What did you do before?" Matsuri asked.

"I used to just walked around aimlessly or watch my siblings sleep until they woke." Gaara said, making Matsuri look confused, Gaara seeing this explains. "When the Shukaku was in me I suffered from insomnia, I took to the habit of watching them sleep and wondered how they can rest while I suffer." Gaara says.

"Well the...Shukaku's gone now and that means you can sleep now right?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara looked at her then looked back at the stars. "Yes...but I can't." He says.

"Why's that Gaara?" She asked.

"...There's a few answers to that but the main one is fear." Gaara says, making Matsuri raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"The L-Lord Kazekage is afraid to go t-to sleep?" She says in surprise, making Gaara stare at her. "S-Sorry." She tells him. "...Why are you afraid?" She asked.

"If you had a fear of sleeping and having a demon eat away at you while you slept for nearly 17 years, you'd understand." Gaara says.

Matsuri nodded. "Yeah...Sorry for asking."

"It's alright...You wouldn't have known." Gaara says.

"I h-hope you get better soon though, you've been looking e-exhausted lately." Matsuri says.

"Yeah...but I can't sleep...I'm sorry for making you worry Matsuri." Gaara says, looking down at the ground.

"I-It's alright Gaara, I just w-worry about y-you because..." Matsuri began but grew quiet.

Gaara looked at her in confusion. "Because what?" Gaara asked.

"You...you mean a l-lot to me..." She said while blushing.

"...You mean a lot to me to Matsuri." Gaara says, making her look in surprise. "You were the only person to want to learn from me...you were the first to acknowledge me other then my siblings and I wouldn't let anyone harm you again like that time you were abducted by the Takumi ninja." Gaara says, remembering the time he gained control of his bloodlust from the Shukaku.

"...Yes...I knew you'd s-save me...and that's when I s-started having f-feelings for you..." Matsuri said, making Gaara look confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Gaara says.

"I m-mean this..." Matsuri says, pulling all of her courage together and leaned forward and brushed her lips against Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes widen in surprise and strangely, they stayed like that for several seconds before Matsuri pulled away. "W-What was that?" Gaara asked because he wasn't too sure what or why she did that.

Matsuri giggled as she stared into is green eyes. "Was that your f-first kiss?" She asked.

"Kiss? So that was a kiss..." Gaara said, never experiencing one before.

"I'll take t-that as a yes." Matsuri giggled even more, she leaned and kissed him again but this time Gaara moved his lips against hers and remained kissing for a few minutes until they needed to breath. "That was g-great." She whispered before pecking his lips.

Gaara just stared, feeling a shiver down his spine and had a small smile printed on his face, he felt something land on his cheek and it was cold and wet. He looked up and saw a few tiny white objects fall from the sky and was soon followed by several and was increasing rapidly. "I-It's snowing?" Matsuri asked in amazement.

"It usually does this time of year." Gaara says. "But it only comes very late at night when the temperature's low." Gaara says. "No one but night workers knows this." He gave a small smile and saw Matsuri staring intensely as the snow fell.

"I didn't know that..." She said, catching a snowflake on her tongue but it landed on her nose instead, making her giggle and Gaara chuckle, she turned to Gaara in shock. "T-That's the first time I've heard y-you laugh..." She said in amazement.

"I don't do it often." Gaara admits. "It's hard to find anything that makes you laugh." He says, looking back at Matsuri with a clear mind and smiled. "You look...strange..." He says, not sure what he's thinking when he looks at her.

"...S-Strange?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm not sure...when I looked at you...you seemed different, something that makes me want to do this." He says and slowly leans forward and kisses her, Gaara slowly pushed her down on her back and started kissing down her neck while making her moan by the feel of his lips against her skin.

"G-Gaara..." She moans his name and starts moving her hands under his shirt.

Gaara gasped, feeling strange since no one's ever actually touched as far as a hand shake and most recently his lips. 'It's strange without the sand blocking my skin...it feels...wonderful...' He says to himself, not actually knowing the proper meaning but uses it to describe the feeling; he reengaged her skin and started trailing a line of kisses as he slowly moved his robes away from her.

"F-For someone who h-hasn't kissed b-before, you k-know how to p-please." Matsuri giggled but was soon replaced by a moan as Gaara kissed her collar bone.

Gaara honestly didn't know what he was doing, he was just going by what he thought was right, right now he has started pulling her shirt up and over her head. She didn't mind because she failed to notice the cold air and snowflake land on her by focusing on the heat source that was Gaara as he began to kiss down her neck again and was moving towards her sports bra. (Don't ask)

She jumped in excitement when he kissed he erect nipple that seemed to show under the bra, Gaara was interested by how she reacted and so did so again but was slightly disappointed when she didn't act the same way as the last time. "G-Gaara..." Matsuri said.

"Yes?" Gaara asked when he heard his name called without a moan.

"I-It's getting c-cold." She said, finally feeling the cold and seeing the snow fall rapidly.

"We can go inside if you wish..." Gaara says, looking deep within her eyes.

Matsuri smiled. "I-I'll like that." She shivered.

Xxxxx

Gaara and Matsuri were within Gaara's bedroom, not really knowing or caring how they managed to get there since they were gently kissing each other. They broke from each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes, Matsuri blushed as Gaara stared at her with his cool green eyes that seemed to dig into her very soul. Matsuri removed her shirt and showed her pale skin and bra, she blushed even more as Gaara examined her with curiosity since he didn't really get much of a look of her body since it was mostly in the heat of the moment.

Matsuri then removed the bra and showed her small perky breasts making Gaara's eyes widen slightly as he felt his blood head for his groin. Matsuri then kissed him as she removed his shirt; Gaara was hesitant at first but complied as she removed his shirt to show his smooth even paler skin, making Matsuri think she was even more tanned.

Gaara brushed his hand up her side while making her moan as it slowly headed straight towards her breasts, once they reached their destination he squeezed lightly, making Matsuri jump in excitement as they continued the kiss. Matsuri began to pull down Gaara's trousers which then made him stop kissing her and looked slightly nervous which surprised Matsuri a bit. "Have y-you gone shy G-Gaara?" Matsuri asked. "You seemed eager b-before." She says.

"Yes..." Gaara only said as he kissed her once again and started trailing his kisses down her neck like he did before, making Matsuri moan again and forgot about his trousers. Gaara continued to kiss and gently make her lay on her back; he kissed down towards her breasts but took a detour around them and continued to kiss downwards. Matsuri then knew where he was heading as he slowly pulled her skirt down and Matsuri complied by lifting her bottom for him to remove her skirt.

They were pulled off and left her in her knickers, Matsuri blushed as Gaara stared at her almost naked form. "Gaara...it isn't polite to stare." Matsuri said, making Gaara look into his eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring you." Gaara smiled before he leaned down and kissed her, they pressed each other's bodies against each other, wanting to enjoy the feeling of each other's skin. Matsuri then noticed that he was still wearing his trousers but didn't care since she could feel his manhood pressing up against her hip; she blushed since she's never actually felt on and this one's pressed against her.

Matsuri's tongue brushed against Gaara's, he opened his mouth automatically and his tongue left to play with hers but it soon became a battle of dominance which Gaara won and started exploring her mouth. Matsuri moaned as she enjoyed the sensation of Gaara's tongue inside her mouth and played with it once again as Gaara started exploring her mouth.

Gaara suddenly broke the kiss and started trailing downwards once again; Matsuri was enjoying the sensation as his right hand took hold of her left breast and squeezed it before pinching the nipple. Gaara mouth then hovered over her unoccupied breast before his mouth covered her nipple, making her gasp in surprise and soon moaned afterwards as he started sucking on it and bit it slightly. Matsuri pressed Gaara's head harder against her breast, Gaara took the opportunity to remove his hand from Matsuri's breast since his other hand was keeping him up and trailed down to the bridge of her knickers before going inside them.

Matsuri jolted in excitement as Gaara's hand brushed against her wet folds, Gaara smirked as his thumb moved around and hit a curtain sensitive nub that made her jump in even more excitement and made her press his head even harder against her breast. Gaara continued this action as his fingers spread her womanhood apart; Matsuri was feeling a curtain pressure coming somewhere deep within her and she started to shift uncomfortably but was enjoying the sensation because of it.

Gaara then inserted his middle finger into her which pushed her over the edge and made her orgasm, Gaara felt her vagina squeeze his finger tightly as if trying to milk it. She tightened her grip around Gaara's head and nearly snapped his neck as she screamed in pleasure and saw stars. After she finally came back from the height of her orgasm and let go of Gaara's head and her arms fell to her sides as she breathed deeply, Gaara rolled off her and laid on his side as he watched her and smiled.

Matsuri soon looked at Gaara and quickly pushed him on his back and removed her slightly wet knickers and quickly got on her knees and pulled down his trousers. Gaara seemed surprised by how she's reacting and actually had a light blush as she stared at his above average erect penis, Gaara then realised that he was feeling nervous for the first time. Matsuri got on top of him and hovered above him with the warm wet entrance hovering over his full erection. "Are you sure?" Gaara asked again, feeling even more nervous.

Matsuri giggled. "Yes Gaara." She said as she lowered herself onto Gaara's manhood slowly, feeling slight pain while Gaara was experiencing something he's never thought of doing in his entire life. She felt the head of Gaara's penis hit the edge of her barrier and jolted slightly in pain because of it, Gaara looked confused. "D-Don't worry Gaara...I just need a second before I gain the courage of losing my virginity." She smiles and waits for something to happen.

Gaara waiting patiently at first because this was the first time he's done something like this and got bored of waiting and did something that was uncharacteristic of Gaara. He tickled her so she lost her balance and dropped down and broke her barrier, she screamed in pain which made Gaara look panicked as he thought he'd done something far worse then he imagined. Matsuri dug her nails into Gaara's chest and managed to penetrate his skin and had a light tinkle of blood come down his chest as she bled from the newly opened entrance.

Gaara had a pained look since he hardly received pain throughout his life other then this fight with Naruto, Sasuke and the day he was taken by the Akatsuki took him. He looked down and started to panic since he had a fear of his own blood, Matsuri's pain had finally subsided and she was about to tell Gaara off for doing that until she noticed his panicked look at the sight of his own blood. "Gaara? Gaara!" Matsuri called, now panicking as she remembered that he's only seen his blood a few times and panicked with each one, she then realised her nails were still in Gaara's skin and pulled them out to grab the sides of Gaara's face to make him look at her. "Gaara, it's alright! It's alright!" She calls to him.

Gaara's eyes soon met hers but he still looked a bit panicked. "M-My blood..." He says.

"Yes, but it isn't bad, you've got me alright?" She says and presses her lips against his.

Gaara seemed to ease up a bit but saw still very tense, but after a minute he was more relaxed, he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against her lips and she complied, enjoying each other's tastes. Gaara wrapped his arms around Matsuri to deepen the kiss; he then started moving his hips so that his erect penis started exiting and re-entering her slowly.

She moaned deeply as she started matching his movements, Gaara then started to groan in pleasure as she started moving along with him. She saw then getting annoyed by the slow pace and broke the kiss; Gaara was slightly disappointed as he looked into her eyes that seemed to stare at him with lust. "Faster." Matsuri told him.

Gaara smiled as he understood and quickened his pace, making her gasp in pleasure and tried to follow his movement. Matsuri was moaning louder than before as she sat up so she could go faster and gasped as Gaara went deeper into her. "Matsuri..." Gaara groans in pleasure, hands on her hips as he tried to go deeper.

Matsuri gasped as Gaara's tip managed to hit the entrance of her uterus, she was feeling the same sensation before and new she was she was going to orgasm again. Gaara's hands left Matsuri's hips and soon cupped her small perky breasts as he continued to try and go deeper into her.

Matsuri screamed in pleasure once again as her vagina walls clamped around his member, Gaara gasped by the sensation and ejaculated shortly after. They stayed like that for a short while until Matsuri came back to reality and felt the warm sensation of Gaara's seed within her, she could almost feel them swimming and looked down to see Gaara sweating heavily as he was catching his breath. "That...was...great." Matsuri smiled sweetly.

Gaara looked at her and smiled also he looked at the satisfied look in her eyes, he sat up and kissed her while they were still in each other, Gaara then raised his none existing eyebrows as he felt himself climax a bit. "Matsuri..." Gaara says, gaining her attention. "I...I think I love you..." Gaara said, Matsuri looked surprised by what he said, he included, he felt an unusual sensation in his heart and wondered if that was love, he just said it without thinking and believed it so.

Matsuri smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." She smiled and kissed him again as she removed his semi erect penis from her and laid next to him and pulled the sheet over them. "I really do love you." She says wearily as she wrapped her arms around Gaara, she remained holding him as her eyes slowly closed and slept.

Gaara remained awake for a few minutes, afraid to fall asleep but actually felt safe, he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on her forehead. He remained like that for several minutes and looked at the clock next to him, '3:54 AM' it showed, surprising him since they were there just before 3 AM when they got here.

He saw that the light was still on and used his sand to turn the lights of by hitting the switches and remained in the dark. He stared outside though the window and saw that it was snowing hard but he knew that it will be gone before the sun rises since that's when the temperature rises and no one will know that it was there.

He stayed there for a short while and actually felt his eyes slowly closing and slept for the first time for weeks, but that was short lived since he screamed after a few minutes by the nightmares.

Xxxxx

Gaara opened his eyes and saw that the sun was up and realised that he fallen asleep, he sat up feeling slightly restful but felt like he could sleep for a week at least. He looked around to find out what had woken up, he saw Matsuri sitting next to him with a satisfied smile; she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "About time you woke up." She smiled. "I've already had lunch awhile ago." She smiled.

Gaara looked at the clock, '4:12 PM' this surprised him. "Sorry...I haven't slept..." Gaara began but didn't say anything since he lost count years ago.

"Don't worry, I told Temari that you were asleep and she was surprised but said no more." Matsuri smiled and kissed him again. "Oh, you should see this." Matsuri said and pulled him out of the bed, he stood and she blushed as he was still naked from last night, Gaara realised this and grabbed his trousers and pulled them on.

After he was appropriately dressed, he followed her to the window and was shocked by what he saw, the snow was still falling and Sunagakure was entirely covered in snow. He'd never seen this before and he could see the children having fun with the snow. "This is...unusual." Gaara says.

"Yes, but I find it beautiful." Matsuri says, holding onto Gaara.

"...Yes...but it's not as beautiful as you." Gaara says, kissing her and smiled as she blushed and looked outside then at him. "I love you." He smiles.

"I love you to." She replies and kisses him again.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this story since I hardly have any experience in this field other then what I've read lol. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
